A simple in-n-out job
by Com-Tlancy
Summary: Team RWBY has done plenty of heist in the past. This one would be their biggest and last haul ever before they quit their life of crime and lived quiet peaceful lives. It was just a relatively simple in-n-out job. What could go wrong? Real world AU. Whiterose and bumblebee later in the story. Probably some smut also. Don't know what category this is yet. Not very fluffy. (yet)


**AN:**

 **Just wanted to let you know that I based the bank in this story off of the R6S map because I don't know what a real bank is supposed to look like. Another note at the end, not as important though.**

The loud clack of heels on concrete brought the attention of three girls sitting down at a long table. Their eyes were now trained on her. She took a folder out of the purse she was carrying and laid it down on the table. She let out a breath that she had been holding for a while before she looked up at the rest of the crew.

"We've finally got the layout of the bank. Ruby, come over here and do your thing." She motioned to a girl with brown hair and silver eyes. Said girl perked up at the mention of her name as she eyed the folder.

"Okay!" She announced as she got up and took the papers from the folder before analyzing them carefully. She went up to a whiteboard that was behind her and she started sketching a layout of the bank, pointing arrows towards the more important parts of the bank.

"Blake." A girl with jet black hair and amber eyes looked to Ruby. "You're going to come in through the garage here." She pointed to a small garage where all the bank's trucks parked when not in use. "After you get through there, with minimal casualties," she eyed the black-haired girl before looking back to the board, "the CCTV room should be just down the hall to the left of the hallway. Once you get in there, you're going to ki… subdue the guards and make sure that the cameras AND alarms are disabled before calling the all clear." Blake nodded her head subtlety before responding.

"I got it. I'll try to take a few of them hostage in case things go south." She replied after looking over her route once again.

"It's not going to, but better safe than sorry," Ruby replied. "Weiss, you're going to go in with the guard outfit that Jaune is supplying us with and are going to go up to the CEO office and take the code to the vault. Weiss nodded her head.

"All right. Seems simple enough." The silver-haired girl took a seat next to Blake as she glanced over the board a few more times.

"Yang." The last one at the table who had a long golden mane of hair and a sizable amount of… bust, if you will, glanced at Ruby with her lilac eyes for a moment with a knowing gleam in her eye before looking back down at her phone.

"I'm going to relax in the car and wait for you guys to get the gold, right?" She said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" She replied with her own bit of sarcasm mixed in there. "After Weiss gets the code and Blake calls the all clear, I'm going to blow a hole in the server rooms where we can take the gold, get in the van, and all live happily ever after!" She explained before she skipped back over to the table and sat down next to Yang. Weiss soon brought everybody's attention back to the heist.

"This is just a simple in-n-out, guys. We can't mess around while we're in there." She looked up at the other girls who all nodded their heads. "So… we're truly going to do this? This will be our last heist together?"

"That's the plan!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"I'll finnaly be able to settle down," Blake said as she took a book out from the bag she had on the table.

"I'm with lil Sis!" Yang said, wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Ruby struggled for a moment but inevitably gave up. Once Yang's arms were around you, you didn't get out until she said so.

"Yang… I need… to breath." She said in between labored breaths.

"Awwww, but I just want to show you how much I love you!" She said, squeezing her tighter. Ruby squeaked out Yangs name one more time before Yang laughed and let her hold on Ruby go.

Weiss chuckled at the show of affection between the two sisters before getting back to the task at hand. She cleared her throat to get back everybody's attention.

"Jaune will be leaving the security suit at the drop off site and Pyrrha will be taking care of the outside cams so we can get in unseen. The rest will be all up to us. Yang, would you grab the suit on your way by?" She said.

"Nope." She said just as quickly Weiss had suggested it.

"That wasn't a yes or no question Yang." She shot an icy glare towards the blond girl.

"Well, it was, but I get it. I'll go pick it up for you, princess." She said as she got up out of her chair and walked towards the door that Weiss had come in through earlier. Weiss' eye twitched at the nickname, but she let it go. Yang stopped and turned to her sister. "By the way, can you get coffee for me on your way home?"

"Sure can!" Ruby said, again, enthusiastically. Weiss always wondered how the girl had so much energy stored in her tiny little body. She and Weiss were about the same size, so it never made sense to her. She watched as Ruby dug into her own bag and pulled out a bag of cookies, shoving one in her face almost instantly. Oh, yeah, maybe that's why.

"Thanks, Sis. And remember, just ask for it black this time. Last time you got me coffee I thought it was hot chocolate." She said with a smile.

"O~ay." She said, her voice muffled by the cookie she had shoved in her face just a few moments ago. Weiss sighed. She was pulling off the biggest heist that she's ever done with these two people. From what she had heard of them, they sounded a lot different from what they really were. Well, except for Blake. She was just how she was described.

Even though she had done jobs with them a bunch before, she still couldn't get over what she had heard about them before actually meeting them.

Ruby Rose, the world (or as close as you could get to the world in the life of crime) renowned demolitions and weapons expert. Described as cold, intimidating, and someone who's way you don't want to get in. She was nothing like was described. The real Ruby Rose was a sweet and cute girl who wanted to avoid killing anybody if possible. Although, she could be scary if she wanted to, seeing as when a guy walked up and smacked Weiss' ass she put a knife to his throat as she told him to apologize. Weiss knew she wouldn't have killed him but… damn.

Yang Xiao Long, the mysterious and quiet driver who was so good that she could leave before the cops could even respond to a call. She had seen her driving, and she was beyond good at it, but she was far from 'quiet and mysterious' when she was behind the wheel. She was pretty sure that if it wasn't putting her at risk of dying, Yang would have just driven through the buildings. Not as if she didn't do that from time to time still if her rig was big enough.

Blake Belladonna, a trained infiltrator who used to be a member of the White Fang, a terrorist group feared around the world. Sometimes the unfortunate people who had to deal with her wouldn't even know anyone was there until everyone around them was dead. She was known for doing bank heists on her own although her methods were rather… unorthodox. Lately, she has been changing her ways, but on occasion, her "finger would slip" on her gun while she held it up to a guards head. Weiss always noticed a look of sadness and longing on her face, but that wasn't something she knew how to deal with, so she usually left it up to Yang to cheer her up when she needed it.

Weiss sighed again, her hand on the bridge of her nose before she whispered to herself.

"What am I going to do with this team?" She said as she looked back up to Ruby who was still shoving cookies in her mouth. She smiled again, but it was quickly wiped off as a pit dropped to the bottom of her stomach. This was her last job with Ruby, the cheery, cute girl that she had grown so accustomed to.

That did not sit well with her.

 **AN:**

 **I enjoyed writing this much more than I thought I would. Will try to get a new chapter out ASAP. I've also got a bit of a backlog started for one-shots, so expect some more vacation fluff sometime this month or next month. Rating will defiently change to an M in the future, weather it be from violence or smut, either way it's going to happen. On that note, please leave a review and give me some critisism so I can make the next chapter even better! Thank you guys and gals for reading, have a good day.**


End file.
